Estúpido
by JuliaDahaka
Summary: Pensamientos de Lucy con la vuelta de Natsu Spoiler manga.


**JB.**

**Hacia tiempo que no os traía algo. Llevo pensando este drabble mucho tiempo, pero no sabia como plasmarlo. Esto ha sido lo mejor que he podio hacer. **

**Mundo: Fairy Tail **

**Pareja: NaLu**

**Palabras: 496**

**Tipo: Drabble**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler del manga.**

* * *

Lucy miro por la ventana, las luces de la ciudad eran demasiado brillantes. Cerro las cortinas y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Él había vuelto. Él estaba durmiendo en su sofá. Él estaba de nuevo junto a ella. Miro su pared-mapa. Nunca había obtenido rastros de ellos y ahora estaban allí, con ella. Se levanto y miro nuevamente el rastro de todos sus compañeros. Dios, todo era tan difícil, debería estar feliz, debería sonreír como siempre, debería agradecer que Natsu y Happy habían vuelto. Pero algo no la dejaba. Dejo de mirar el mapa y abrió uno de sus cajones. Allí estaba, la carta que Natsu le había dejado antes de irse. Antes de dejarla sola. Antes de que sintiera que parte de su mundo se rompía. La releyó, como siempre que se sentía sola. ¿Que se iba a entrenar? ¿Que cuidara del gremio? Menudo idiota. Sujeto con fuerza esa carta con mala escritura. Sabía porque se había ido. Sabía que quería ser mas fuerte. Sabía que quería protegerlos a todos. Pero ¿A quien había protegido mientras estaba fuera? Mientras entrenaba ¿Quien había protegido al gremio? ¿Quien la había protegido a ella? La doblo y la volvió a meter dentro del cajón. Allí estaba la llave de Acuario. Acuario. ¿Que habría hecho ella en su situación?

Se puso el pijama y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Las luces de fuera habían disminuido. Se cubrió con la manta. Miro el techo y dejo que unas lagrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué él volvía y pensaba que todo estaba igual? ¿Por qué le había sonreído como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Por qué no podía sondearle ella también? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? Estúpido Natsu, estúpido gato, estúpidos.

Poco a poco sintió como el sueño le vencía, poco a poco algunas imágenes del pasado le fueron llegando a la mente. El día que se habían conocido. El día que ella se había unido a Fairy Tail. Su primera misión. Cuando realmente se dio cuenta cuanto le importaba Natsu. Las alegrías, las tristezas, las bromas, los abrazos, las ayudas. Todo lo que el en tan poco tiempo le había ofrecido. Todo eso que ella busco durante años, Natsu se lo había dado en tan poco tiempo. Todas emociones que busco y que creyó perdidas Natsu las había sacado a flote con su sonrisa, con su forma de hablar, con su forma de llamarla, siendo él.

Dio la espalda a la puerta y toco lentamente su marca de Fairy Tail. ¿Por qué la había dejado tan sola? ¿Por qué la había dejado desprotegida cuando más le precisaba? ¿Por qué?

Sonrió. Porque quería protegerla. Quería proteger a todos. Así era el. Impulsivo, directo, tonto, sonriente. Y así le quería. Aunque la hubiera dejado, aunque la hubiera dejado hecha trozos, ahora el estaba allí y la estaba haciendo sonreír como antes, le estaba sentir lo mismo que antes. Le estaba devolviendo esos sentimientos.

* * *

Estúpido y adorado Natsu.

JB

Hola! En realidad creo que el hola iba arriba, pero yo soy especial. Aquí estoy, viva, trayendo un drabble NaLu a ustedes. Como dije arriba, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esto, pero me costaba, ya que los sentimientos de Lucy en estos momentos deberían ser confusos o así creo yo. Debe ser duro el que tu mejor amigo (novio) te deje sin explicaciones por un año y que vuelva y que siga sin darte explicaciones. Lucy creo que en algún capitulo va a estallar y le dirá unas cuantas verdades a Natsu (eso espero).

Pues aquí os lo dejo, si os gusta y os apetece me pueden dejar un review. Intentare estar un poco mas activa!

Si dejan un review en un drabble o one-shot, contestare los reviews en mi tumblr ( .com) , así que pueden pasarse. Ademas allí iré dejando algunas ideas que tengo para otras historias.

Besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
